Dreams
by InuLemon
Summary: Kagome somehow is brought back to her time and everyone but her has forgotten about Feudal Japan and everything that happened there. And strangely enough, all her friends (and enemys) from FJ are teen-agers in Kagome's school.(WARNING:LEMONS} KagSess
1. Chapter 1

The first part of the chapter is in Kagome's point of view, but when the scene changes, it goes back to normal. Just thought I would let you know that. And if you don't like lemons, please don't read this story. I beg of you, don't read this story if you don't like lemons. Thanks.

Chapter One:

InuYasha looked down at the full Shikon No Tama. It was so beautiful, so pure. It shined purple and pink threw all the rubble around it.

I limped over to InuYasha. He was badly injured, but so were all the rest of us. I gazed up at his battle torn face as he gazed down at the beautiful jewel. I seemed out of place, unwanted, forgotten.

Sesshoumaru sat alone on a rock. He was resting his hands on the blood covered Toukijin (I know I spelled it wrong, so please don't tell me that I did.) His head hung low, blood dripping from his mouth. He glanced wearily at Kouga, then back at the ground.

Kouga crouched next to the lifeless body of Ginta. Hakkaku lay 10 feet away. His blue eyes glowed brightly, full of sadness and grief. Ayame had also lost her life. Torn to shreds by Kagura's wind attacks and sucked lifeless by Kanna's mirror. She lay in pieces all over the battlefield. Kouga held her severed hand. He looked down at it. It was slender, beautiful, and yet missing its glow, making it disgustingly pale. He seeked revenge but knew his thirst for blood would never be satisfied with Naraku gone.

I looked over at Sango, and Miroku. They were both sitting on the ground, Sango's head resting on Miroku's shoulder, Miroku embracing her. Both of them were dirty and tired. Their clothes were torn, dirty and caked with blood.

Miroku gazed at Sango lovingly, and she returned the gaze. She seemed so beautiful to him. Her face was brown in spots from the dirt and sweat and some blood ran freely down her cheek. She smiled weakly at him, happy that they were finally able to admit their love for each other.

I turned around, unable to watch them any longer. I should be happy. After all, Naraku was defeated and the Shikon Jewel was returned to its original state. Yet, I felt empty. Longing for the love that many of my friends had found. Miroku had Sango. InuYasha loved Kikyou, but at the moment all he cared about was the jewel.

Kirara slowly walked up to me. She nudged my leg with her wet nose, wanting me to pet her. I looked at her and smiled. At lease someone cared. I reached down and caressed her blood red fur. Kirara closed her eyes, enjoying herself.

"Kirara?" I asked the happy demon. "Did you ever find Shippou?" Kirara looked up at me with sad eyes. I understood. My heart filled with sadness as I thought about Shippou. How could he be dead? I already missed the little fox demon. I whipped the tears from my eyes, not wanting to seem weak in front of the others.

Slowly, I made my way across the ruins were Naraku's Castle once stood. Kirara followed. We both walked to were Kagura and Kanna sat. Why we spared their lives, I don't know. Perhaps it was because we realized that they we not all-bad, only poor souls under Naraku's control, or maybe it was the fact that they helped us defeat Naraku that won us over. Either way, I didn't care.

"You need something?" Kagura asked, her voice full of hate. She turned her head, not wanting to look at me.

"Have you seen Shippou?"

"He's right here." Said a child's voice. I turned to Kanna. Kanna touched the mirror that she held close to her.

"He's in the mirror?!" I asked angrily, my voice shaking.

"No." Kanna replied emotionlessly. "Here." She moved aside, reviling a sleeping Shippou. "He was tired, I let him sleep."

"Oh... Ok." I turned around and began my walk back to InuYasha.

Kagura grinned as I walked away. Her eyes glowed yellow, she lifted her fan, and with a flick of the wrist, she sent four white flashes out of her fan. Kirara growled loudly

Two flew past me, the third grazed my cheek. I spun around, only to see the fourth cut threw my stomach. Kagura smiled evilly as she got up.

I collapsed to the ground. My whole side was cut open. Everything turned blurry as the blood gushed from my wound. No one seemed to notice what was happening. I tried to call for help, but no sound came out. I couldn't move.

Kirara lunged at Kagura, but was sliced to pieces by her fan. Tears ran down my cheeks as I saw a yellow blur turn red. Kirara let out a terrifyingly horrible cry. I wanted to help Kirara. I wanted to kill Kagura for doing that to her. There were so many things that I wanted to do, but just couldn't. All I could do was cry.

Something pressed down on my throat, making it hard to breathe.

"It makes me happy knowing that I killed you." Came a voice, Kagura's voice. I attempted to get away, but I couldn't move. It became harder and harder to breath as Kagura applied more pressure. I choked on the blood that was running down my throat.

I struggled the best I could to get away, but all my attempts were futile. I was too weak. Tears still streamed down my dirty face as I coughed up blood.

Finally, I gave up. I had nothing to live for. The one thing I loved to most, had forgotten I even existed. He was probably to involved with the Shikon Jewel to even notice that I was dying.

"Give up Kagome." Kagura said. Her voice seemed so far away, almost like an echo. I closed my eyes as a few tears leaked out of them. My last breath escaped my body as...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An alarm went off.

Kagome shot bolt upright, breathing hard, clothes wet from sweat. Lazily she looked at the clock, unable to read it at first. So, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and glanced at it again. The alarm clock flashed 7:30 in bright red numbers as the alarm beeped annoyingly.

She hit the clock, hoping that it would turn off, but it kept beeping. In her frustration, she slid open the window. Angrily she ripped the alarm clock from her nightstand and threw it out the window.

"Stupid clock..." Kagome mumbled.

As she looked around her room, something finally struck her. She wasn't in Feudal Japan anymore. How did she get back here? She didn't know. All Kagome new was that she had to get back. They hadn't got all the jewel shards yet.

Kagome threw aside her bed covers and jumped out of bed. Quickly, she threw open the door and ran downstairs to the kitchen, where her mother was cooking breakfast.

"Up so early Kagome?" Her mother asked without turning around. Kagome looked at her.

"Mom!? Why am I back here?" Kagome asked, slightly confused.

"Well, this is were you live." Said her mother.

"Mom! I'm supposed to be in Feudal Japan! With InuYasha!" Kagome said.

"Feudal Japan?" Her mom turned around. "Are you sure it wasn't just a dream? And who is this Inu..., person?" Kagome stood there dumbstruck with her mouth hanging wide open.

"InuYasha! The half dog demon! You know... Bright red clothes, silver hair, dog ears..." Her mom put her hands on her hips. "It wasn't a dream! I go through the old well in the shrine. It takes me to Feudal Japan!" Kagome attempted to make her mother believe her, but it wasn't working.

"Now Kagome. I don't know what you are talking about. I have seen any demons. And you are not allowed in the shrine, you know that! Now, go, get ready for school."

"But mom!" Kagome whined.

"Go!" She pointed her index finger at the stairs.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

So... That's the first chapter. Yay! I think... Well, I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be coming soon. Please review! Thanks.

InuLemon


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all my reviewers.

Chapter 2:

Kagome unhappily turned away from her mother and stomped up the stairs. Kagome stared at the floor as she walked, deep in thought.

'What the heck is going on? Why doesn't anyone but me remember Feudal Japan?' Kagome thought.

Once she reached the top of the stairs, Souta enthusiastically greeted her.

"Hi Kagome!" Souta said as he jumped up and down. Kagome looked up from the floor and glared at him. A cold shiver went down Souta's back as Kagome's glare pierced his soul.

"What's your problem?" Souta asked as Kagome walked away. His words hit Kagome hard. She spun around, face red, ready to attack.

"My PROBLEM! I don't have a problem!" She yelled at him. And with that said, she walked to her room and slammed the door.

"YOUR JUST MAD ABOUT INUYASHA!" Souta yelled through Kagome's door. He knew that would get here attention, so Souta waited for her to come out.

Just as Souta thought, Kagome opened the door a little and peered out.

"What did you say?" She asked. Souta cracked a smile. (A/N: o.O) 'What's his problem?'

"Huh? I didn't say anything." Souta smirked, then ran down the stairs.

Slightly puzzled, Kagome shut her door and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out her green skirt and laid it on her bed. Then she took out her shirt and all the other pieces of clothes she would need for school.

(A/N: I'm not going to describe every detail of her getting dressed. I'm to freakin' lazy. So, long story short... She gets dressed.)

Kagome walked out of her room, fully dressed. She went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. A person exactly like her stared back with sad eyes. Kagome sighed.

She opened the counter drawer and pulled out her toothbrush and toothpaste, squeezed the toothpaste onto her toothbrush and brushed her teeth. The minty flavor of her toothpaste was refreshing.

Kagome spit in the sink and washed off her toothbrush. Then she took out a comb and brushed her hair.

Once Kagome finished her boring morning tasks, she grabbed her yellow backpack and left for school.

As Kagome walked, she heard someone call her name.

"Kagome!" Some called from behind her. She turned around, expecting to see her friends from school, but instead, she saw Sango.

'What the heck?' Kagome thought as stood there dumbstruck.

Sango had her hair up in her usual ponytail, but she wasn't wearing her usual green skirt and purple-ish shirt. She was wearing a green school uniform, just like Kagome's.

Kagome watched silently with her mouth hanging open as Sango ran up to her. The smile soon faded away from Sango's face as she looked at Kagome, questionably.

"What?" Sango asked, feeling nervous from Kagome staring at her. Kagome snapped out of her daze.

"How did you get here?" Kagome asked, slightly confused.

"What? I walked. How else?"

"But you can't pass through the Bone-Devouring Well..."

"The what? Kagome, are you felling alright?"

"Um..." Kagome looked at the ground. "Yes."

"Ok then! Come on Kagome!" Sango grabbed her hand. "We're gonna be late if we don't hurry!"

As they ran, Kagome couldn't help but wonder what was going on. 'Why doesn't anyone remember Feudal Japan? How did Sango get here? Why is she going to my school? And why are we running so fast, school doesn't start for another 20 minutes.'

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they reached the front of the school.

Kagome glanced around, looking for any of her other friends from Feudal Japan. She didn't see anything.

"So, Kagome. What classes do you have?" Sango asked her friend as they walked. Sango's eyes grew wide and she stopped quickly.

"I have..." Kagome stopped and looked at Sango. "Miroku! Get away from her!" Kagome yelled at Miroku.

Sango spun around had slapped him in the face.

Slightly stunned, Miroku pulled his hands from Sango's butt and ran for his life. Sango glared and ran after him.

'How typical.' Thought Kagome as she watched Miroku dive behind a bush and Sango pass right by him.

Miroku's hand wrap was gone and he was also wearing a school uniform. But his hair and everything else seemed the same. And one thing for sure, he still was a pervert.

Sango stopped running and looked around. She couldn't see Miroku anywhere.

Noticing his chance when Sango was turned around, Miroku crept out of the bushes and jumped on her. Sango unable to throw him off of her, collapsed to the ground, where she and Miroku playfully fought for whom would be on top. Miroku soon gave up, and Sango pined him.

They both laughed at each other. But Sango stopped laughing as soon as she noticed she was straddling him. Miroku smiled at her, as he slowly ran his hand up her leg, and under her skirt. Sango froze, unable to do anything except breath hard.

Unable to watch this anymore, Kagome walked over to them. She didn't want them to get in trouble for doing that on school property. Kagome made a disgusted look on her face as she stepped on Miroku's foot. Miroku flinched in pain as Kagome applied more pressure.

"Get a room you too." Kagome said.

Sango jumped up from Miroku. Her face turned redder then an apple. She looked up at the sky, attempting to not look Kagome or Miroku in the eye.

"Come on Kagome. We gotta go to class." Sango said, looking away from the sky. Kagome nodded and the to girls started towards the school door. Miroku got up and ran over to them. He walked between them and put his arms around their necks.

&)(&#!&(#&)#

Ok. So that's it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. Next chapter should be coming soon, so be waiting for it. Please Review.


End file.
